


Enough is Enough

by writewithurheart



Series: Everything's Better with Tommy Merlyn [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has had enough of Oliver and Felicity's flirting and decides to do something to push them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> While writing "Smoak and Merlyn" someone made a comment about Tommy locking Oliver and Felicity in a closet to get them to admit their feelings for each other...so this happened...
> 
> I hope you like it!!

**Enough is Enough**

A Tommy!Lives AU

 

“Seriously?” Tommy asks himself as he stares across the crowded room of party-goers to the blonde couple pressed together in a decidedly non-platonic way. “Seriously?!” Not that anyone can hear him over the pounding bassline of the dance music. He shakes his head at Oliver’s hand lingering low on the back of the leggy blonde, edging dangerously close to the curve of her ass as she runs her hand up his arm. Tommy can feel their sickenly adoring gazes from his spot by the bar.

He quickly averts his eyes from the flirty couple. It’s been three months since Oliver told him his secret, three months of him studiously avoiding everything Arrow-related in favor of focusing on his relationship with Laurel. He’s seen Oliver, of course, but never in this environment, never having fun at a club, at _his_ club. He was starting to think that “New Oliver” only fake smiled and couldn’t enjoy a party, but the evidence in front of him is shocking. It almost looks like Oliver’s enjoying himself...with a girl. A _hot_ girl.

Tommy’s eyes dart around the club, looking around for Oliver’s shadow. Where Oliver Queen is, John Diggle is never far behind. Locating Diggle, he slips through the gyrating crowd of the club. Strong and silent, Digg simply nods in acknowledgement before continuing to scan the crowd for any threats.

“Are you seeing that?” Tommy shouts over the music, gesturing at the couple now invading each other’s space as they talked in each other’s ears.

Digg glances over and sighs gruffly. “Yup.”

“That bastard! He didn’t tell me he was seeing someone!” Tommy scowls half-heartedly at his best friend, but it doesn’t stick because he’s just happy to see Oliver genuinely smiling for once. He was starting to think his friend was celibate.

Digg chuckles, shaking his head as he stops Tommy from moving forward. “They’re not together.”

Tommy frowns. “What do you mean? Look at that! They’re together. They’ve got to be!”

The blonde’s now tucked into Oliver’s side as they move back through the crowd towards Tommy and Digg. She’s talking animatedly, gesticulating wildly. Oliver’s eyes are trained solely on her with a lovestruck smile gracing his face. Tommy spins back to Diggle who shrugs, muttering under his breath, “Tell me about it.”

They reach Tommy and Digg before he can ask the bodyguard what that means.

“Tommy!” Oliver greets, startling his friend with a bright, cocky grin. “Glad you could come!”

“Happy to come.” Tommy catches his first real look at the blonde, surprised by her glasses and bright lipstick. Oh, he easily understands why Oliver would be attracted to her – she’s got legs that go for miles and an ass that won’t quit – but nerdy and blonde were never Oliver’s type. She unleashes her smile on Tommy, still practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, even in her teetering high heels. “And who is this stunning girl you managed to snag?” Tommy winks at her, throwing out his most debonair grin.

“Tommy Merlyn, meet Felicity Smoak. Felicity, this is Tommy.” Oliver grins outwardly, but shifts nervously from one foot to the other. He doesn’t have a chance to question it because Felicity sticks her hand out.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Tommy. Oliver’s told me so much about you.”

“Wish I could say the same,” Tommy ponders aloud, wondering why he hasn’t heard anything about the woman in front of him. She just smiles and glances at Oliver.

“Well, I’m just here for the internet...to help set up the internet routers.” She fumbles for words as Oliver and Digg exchange amused look. “Because I do...computer-y things...like fix the internet...and computer systems. That’s it. Nothing else.”

He glances over his shoulder at the bar and the advanced computer system he noticed earlier. It’s advanced, but _just_ computer technicians aren’t invited to club parties. He decides to accept the excuse though. “That explains a lot.” He turns to Oliver with a smirk. “She’s adorable. Where did you find her?”

Felicity turns bright red.

Oliver laughs. “Felicity worked in IT at Queen Consolidated. She’s now over in Applied Sciences.”

“Oh. So you met at QC?” Again, a reasonable statement that doesn’t come close to explaining her presence here tonight in that sinful red dress that clings to her curves. It also doesn’t explain the closeness and touching. There’s more to this story.

“I needed some help with my computer.” Tommy can recognize the wry smile as Oliver saying something without saying it.

“He spilled a latte on it,” Felicity supplies with a secret smile as she glances over at Oliver. He smiles back at her and suddenly they’re in their own little world and Tommy turns back to Diggle.

He shrugs.

“Are they always like this?”

“You have no idea.” Dig pulls out another stick of gum and pops it into his mouth with an eye roll. 

“So they’re really not together?” Tommy shouts over the music. Oliver and Felicity both jerk at the question, harshly yanked back to reality.

“No.”

“No.”

Tommy raises an eyebrow at their unified objections and their unified, faint blushes. Oh, yeah, there’s totally nothing going on there.

“We’re not...there’s nothing...we’re just friends. I work computer for Oliver. I mean, I just help him with computer things. There’s nothing going on here...at all. Nothing.” She chews her lip nervously.

Oliver shakes his head, smiling softly. “Felicity works with me at my night job.” 

He pauses with that new information, glancing at Digg, then the girl, then Oliver. “Seriously?”

Oliver nods with a smirk and Tommy turns back to the blonde with a new respect.

“How long?” He asks out of pure curiosity. He hasn’t been around the Arrow business much. He tries to avoid it, but he knew Digg was involved. How could he not know about the pretty blonde?

“Since before the Undertaking. Her first job was the Dodger case.” Oliver gazes down at her again and she smiles up at him.

“Before you told me? Wow, I’m surprised we haven’t met yet.”

Felicity smiles and Tommy notices her squeezing Oliver’s arm reassuringly. He barely resists the urge to shake his head and glances sideways at Diggle. Yeah. They’re totally married just not admitting it. Digg nods, clearly on the same page.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something...”

Tommy listens as Oliver talks, but his mind is already spinning, figuring out ways to get Oliver to admit he has feeling for the girl. He just wants his best friend to be happy.

...

He gets his opportunity two weeks later when goes to QC to meet Oliver for lunch and almost literally runs into the blonde in the lobby. She’s focused intently on her tablet, forcing people to skirt around her to avoid collision. He watches her chew on her bottom lip as she swipes across the screen and narrowly avoids a scowling businessman.

Tommy races forward and pulls her off to the side by her elbow to rescue her from a crowd of very important, angry-looking people in suits. She looks up, eyes startled on the other side of her black-rimmed glasses.

“Oh! Tommy! I wasn’t expecting to see you here!” She smiles brightly at him, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

“I don’t think you were seeing much of anything.” He glances around the lobby of the building at the people rushing every which way.

She looks around, like it’s her first time registering her surroundings. “Oh, right. I was just...” She gestures at the screen of the tablet. “You know...I tend to get absorbed in my work.” She smiles guiltily. “Speaking of, I should probably get back to this...”

“No!” Tommy’s grin widens. “You should join Ollie and I for lunch.”

“Oh. You and Oliver?” Her eyes are bugging out of her head, which he finds amusing because he’s seen them in much more intimate settings than a lunch with friends. She fidgets nervously. “I don’t know. Oliver’s my boss. It really wouldn’t be right...Plus, I just had my lunch break. I have to get back to work. Maybe another time...”

“Nonsense! Oliver’s the boss. I think he can get you another hour off work.” Tommy grins at her, noticing his friend arrive out of the corner of his eye. Felicity’s back is to him so she hasn’t noticed yet.

She shakes her head and then stops abruptly as Oliver’s hand lands on the small of her back like it’s the most natural thing in the world. She tenses for a brief moment before relaxing into his touch and Tommy wrestles with another grin.  

“What’s going on?” Oliver asks curiously.

Tommy drops a hand on Felicity’s shoulder. “I was just telling Felicity she should join us for lunch.”

“And I was telling him I have to get back to work. I just spent all morning at that tech meeting because my boss was out. I haven’t even seen my office today.” She gestures back towards the elevator.

“You should join us, Felicity,” Oliver says softly. That more than anything convinces Tommy his friend’s aware of his feelings for the blonde...or at least somewhat aware. His friend has never been that emotionally accessible, so this is really a huge accomplishment.

Her eyes dart helplessly between the two billionaires. She sighs dramatically. “I don’t really have a choice do I?”

“Nope.” Tommy announces cheerfully, throwing his arm over her shoulders and steering her back towards the doors. Oliver looks skyward almost as if sending up a prayer, but he just follows along.

Felicity glances back at him, but he just shrugs. Tommy smirks, giving thanks for the years of similar antics that allow him to get away with this. It lets him sweep them away to lunch where he ends up cutting out early with some made up excuse about how Laurel needed him to bring her lunch because her day was so busy.

He couldn’t fight the grin stretching over his face as he skips down the stairs, certain that this would change everything.

...

It didn’t. Tommy scowls at Oliver talking with Laurel. He’s not jealous. He knows there’s nothing going on between his girlfriend and his best friend, but he had hoped there would be something between him and a certain blonde IT girl after their lunch date a week ago.

Instead, when he found them the next day, she had been promoted again to the head of Applied Sciences. Apparently her predecessor was fired for misappropriation of funds and that’s why she had been out of the office all morning in his meetings. And even with intensive questioning, Oliver refused to admit he even had feelings for the girl, that there was anything more than friendship there.

“What’s wrong?” Laurel asks, sliding onto the barstool next to his and running her hand up his arm.

Tommy shakes himself. He didn’t even realize she had left Oliver. His eyes dart back in that direction to find Oliver now talking to Felicity, their heads close together, probably whispering about Arrow business and he can’t help but think he should just lock them in a closet...now there’s an idea...

...

“Tommy? What are you doing?”

He glances up nonchalantly from where he’s propped against a door. He smirks at Diggle. “Oh, just solving our lovebirds problem.”

Diggle frowns at the door. “Do I want to know?”

Tommy shrugs. “Well, Oliver stopped pounding on the door about five minutes ago, so that has to be good news.”

The bodyguard looks skeptical, but eyes the door with new respect. “You think that worked?”

“Only one way to find out.” He pushes off the door and turns to grab the knob, but Diggle shakes his head.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Why not?” Tommy furrows his brow, frowning.

“With all their unresolved sexual tension, do you really want to see what they’re doing in there?”

Tommy pauses and quickly removes his hand from the door knob. “Good point.” He turns to the door and speaks louder: “When you two are done in there, Digg and I will be down in the Arrow Cave.” Chuckling, he and Digg head downstairs.

Inside the closet, Felicity rests her forehead against Oliver’s chest as she shakes with laughter, lips bruised and swollen from kissing. “I can’t believe he actually locked us in a closet,” she mutters into his chest.

Oliver laughs with her, running his hand through her hair as he pulls her closer into his embrace. “Well, we knew he was going to try something.”

She snorts. “Is this why you didn’t want to tell him during lunch last week?”

He grins, tilting her head up for another kiss just because he could. “I wanted to see what he would do,” he admits easily.

“And now?”

Oliver smirks against her lips. “Now, we take advantage of our alone time.” He cuts off her giggle with a deep kiss and if they don’t emerge from the closet for another thirty minutes, well, no one’s really counting, right?


End file.
